


The One with the Handcuffs

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Baron is still in denial that he may develop feelings for this man, Biting, Consensual Infidelity, Dean is really supidly in love with Roman, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Gagging, Discussion of Piercing Kink, Discussion of Tattoo Kink, Established Relationship - Dean/Roman, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, New Relationship, Pain, Polyamorous Character, Shower Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean pulls out all of his usual forms of temptation over the next ten days. He decides he wants to use all his sluttiest pins in his and Baron's matches. His next step, Dean is pretty sure, will break the man.Getting Dean out of his system with one quick, violent encounter has not had the success at getting Dean out of his system that Baron had hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cal: How much do you think Baron can take before he cracks?  
> Setra: Depends, in a world where they're feuding right now and fighting almost every night at house shows? Maybe a week. Maybe two.
> 
> Dedicated to Ilzehs, who is here every time making us feel like we're making someone else happy with what we write. Thank you so much to them and to everyone else who comments. ^_^

Dean pulls out all of his usual forms of temptation over the next ten days. He decides he wants to use all his sluttiest pins in his and Baron's matches. He purposely presses his face into Baron's crotch whenever he has the opportunity. He can’t hide a pleased smirk when he walks past Baron wearing his collar and the other man punches a wall. His next step, Dean is pretty sure, will break the man. They've just finished a house show and Dean has just beat up James Ellsworth while wearing handcuffs.

There's an intern right back stage waiting to take the cuffs off, but Dean blows right by them. It doesn't take long to find Baron backstage and Dean saunters right into the bubble of space that usually surrounds the man and plasters a shit-eating grin on his face. "Hey Mr. Alpha wolf... do you mind letting me out of these handcuffs? The key is in my back pocket."

Getting Dean out of his system did not work as well as Baron had anticipated. The man is incorrigible, and apparently letting him into Baron Corbin's personal space once means Dean assumes he has permission to be there any time he wants.

When Dean is suddenly in his face and in handcuffs, something inside Baron snaps. He just grabs the chain of the cuffs and half-drags Dean behind him as he storms away from the horrified assistants and talent backstage. Once they are alone, he slams Dean against the cinderblock wall of a dim hallway. "You seriously have a death wish, Ambrose?" His hand is still fisted on the chain of the cuffs.

Dean laughs with a mischievous smirk and playfulness glittering in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've heard JBL say death wish is my middle name." He teases as he rolls his hips against Baron's.

"Well maybe he's got a point." Baron growls, shifting his lower body away from Dean to keep him from getting any friction. "Surprised you haven't gotten yourself beat up worse than you have before now." The desire to mark and scar this man is dangerous and frustrating. For all that he pretends not to care, he's not actually planning to get fired for beating Dean Ambrose senseless. He needs to calm down.

After a moment Baron makes his fingers unclench from around the chain and instead snakes a hand around to find the key in Dean's back pocket, keeping the space between them with his arm across Dean's chest. "Get yourself to the locker room and I'll see if I feel like letting you out of those." He snarls, flashing the key in front of Dean's face before stalking off. If Dean shows up, at least he'll have supplies and control of the situation, and if Dean doesn't then he'll have to ask someone else to get the cuffs off. It's a win-win.

\------------

Dean waits a few minutes before casually heading to the locker room. He only has to push off two interns who keep trying to get him out of the cuffs. It's only been thirty minutes since the show ended but the locker room is empty when he gets there except for Baron. "Hey there wolf boy. Did you miss me?" He teases as he saunters over to the taller man. "You gonna give me some release?"

Baron sets down his book and glances up at Dean before he stands, holding his ground and getting right in Dean's face. "Honestly didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come. Should have known you don't have that much sense." He's feeling better since he took a shower and centered himself a little.

Dean stands in front of Baron and offers up the cuffs. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm dumb. I just like a challenge. Never turn ‘em down. And boy..." Dean looks Baron up and down while biting his lower lip. "...you are definitely a challenge."

"It's not much of a challenge if I just beat the shit out of you and left you here." He says matter-of-factly, moving around Dean to lock the door of the locker room from the inside. He lets the heavy thunk of metal resonate in the room for a moment before he turns back.

"Lucky for you, I'm in the mood for something else tonight." He says with a half smile as he looks Dean over. He considers the cuffs but makes no move to take them off. "Can you stay standing while you get fucked, or you wanna kneel?" The advantage of meeting here is that he could get condoms and lube from his bag, because like hell was he going to fuck Dean without protection.

The click of the lock sends a shiver down Dean's back. He may have bitten off a little more than he can chew with Baron but he never gives up. "I think we need to go over some rules but I'm up for whatever position. " Dean interjects as Baron stalks towards him. "My safe word is Shield and I tap out if I can't talk." He has to stop himself from walking backwards away from Baron. He stands his ground and adds, "Also, should I call you anything special? Sir, master..... alpha?" He asks.

Baron's eyes narrow, taking in all the information. The safe word almost makes him roll his eyes, because of course it is but also... move on already. "So I'm not the first person to want to shut your mouth? Unsurprising." He can see the nervous energy in Dean, even if he is standing his ground. "And you're smarter than I thought, if you have all these rules." He continues, thinking about that final question.

Baron liked being called Sir the last time, but it sounded so much like a cliched porn line that it almost made him laugh. "Alpha. If you're going to be acting like a bitch in heat anyway." He says firmly, reaching out to cup Dean's erection through his jeans, squeezing just enough to know that the man is still half hard despite the fear. "I'm done talking now." He says as he pulls back half a step, "Pants off, on the bench. Shoulders down, ass up. I'm sure you know the drill."

Dean whimpers softly at the rough grip on his dick. With the rules out in the open, Dean lets himself fall into sub space. When Baron orders him to move he does. He crouches untie his boots, toeing them off before he pushes his jeans and boxers down and kicks them away. He twists to pull his shirt over his head until it hangs over the cuffs by the straps, then grabs it with his teeth and rips it off. "Like this Alpha?" He asks as he kneels naked and cuffed on the bench.

Watching Dean work to get his clothes off despite the cuffs is delicious. "Yes." Baron purrs, licking his lips as he looks Dean over. Yeah, this was a great idea. He slides his hands over Dean's ass, dragging his thumb down the cleft. "You look awful good like that." He can't resist giving Dean's ass a firm swat before he pulls a small tube of lube out of his pocket, watching the impression of his hand start to rise, pink and flushed on Dean's skin. "So fucking obedient. Like you were made to be like this."

Dean jolts a little at the smack but replies the way he would with Roman. "Thank you, Alpha." He purrs as he arches his back more for Baron. The way Baron touches him is harder and rougher than Roman but good. He bites his lower lip and wiggles his ass a little.

Baron didn't expect the little surge of possessive lust that the use of that title sends through him. He picked it half as a joke, but Dean is so honest and open like this, somehow he makes everything sound like he means it. Baron flips open the lube and slicks his fingers, teasing the slick around Dean's entrance before pushing in with two fingers, slow but making sure Dean feels it. "God, you _are_ like a bitch in heat... you just want everything I can give you." He spanks Dean again, just to test if he'll tense up around Baron's fingers.

The initial push of Baron's fingers inside of him is brutal and the slap on his ass make Dean's arms shake. The cuffs are digging into his wrists a little now. "Fuck... please give me more Alpha. Come on. I can take it." Dean moans.

Baron adds more lube and presses in a third finger. The flex of Dean's back and shoulders shows fading bruises from previous matches, and Baron wants desperately to add more, to leave his own marks. "Damn, has there ever been anyone who can give you enough?" He doesn't really expect Dean to answer, twisting and flexing three fingers inside the man until he feels him relax a little, movements getting easier. He works his pants open and rips a condom open with his teeth, getting impatient and wanting to be inside Dean's body right now.

Dean can feel Baron's impatience and drive in the way he fucks his fingers into his body. The prep is minimal but enough to take the burn away. "Please give me your cock Alpha..." Dean half drools against the lacquered wood bench. In the search for more he presses back eagerly on Baron's fingers. “Please.”

Feeling Dean shift and press back deeper into his touch is the signal Baron was waiting for. He has to pull his fingers out to get the condom on his cock, and takes the moment to pull his loose tank top off as well. "Who taught you to beg so pretty, little bitch?" He asks, teasing them both with the press of his cock along Dean's cleft before he slicks himself and starts to press in.

Dean has a strange desire to reach back and spread himself for Baron's cock but the restriction of the cuffs keeps him in place, his face pressed into the bench and his fingers clawing at the wood. "The Big Dog took me to a school, Alpha." Dean replies. He's pretty sure calling Roman by Sir or Dom right now would piss Baron off, and he doesn’t want this to stop. The stretch of Baron's cock is intense and makes his whole body shake.

Sliding into Dean is intense, and he feels a little like he just took a hard bump to the solar plexus. His eyes narrow a little, trying to imagine what kind of school would leave Dean this wanton and easy. "Fuck... he should keep a tighter leash on you then. You're going to get yourself into trouble." He holds position for a moment before he rocks his hips into Dean's body. "Damn, you're good. Should I just leave you tied up here when I'm done? Bet a few of the other guys wouldn't mind a shot at this-" He can't resist another slap to Dean's skin, hitting more of his side and hip than his ass proper.

Dean is thankful the marks from his previous trouble-making have faded or can be explained away. "He knows I sleep with other people. He knows I need it." Dean replies and it's less formal than he would usually be, but this isn't Roman and Baron doesn't understand Dean like his true Dom does. "You're late to the party if you think that hasn't happened before, Alpha," he adds at the mention of being left as a fuck hole for the other guys.

Baron chuckles, setting a hard, steady pace that make his skin slap against Dean's. "Oh, I bet people'd pay money to see that." He growls, leaning forward to catch Dean with a hand on Dean's neck to pull him back, still on his knees, but flush against Baron's chest.

Dean lets himself be lifted up to be pressed against the other man. He rocks his hips in tandem with Baron's to make Baron fuck into him deeper and harder. After a few minutes he lifts his chained arms and moves them over his head to cup the back of Baron's head. his fingers grab hold of the man's damp hair and tug a little violently. "Fuck me harder Alpha. I know you can. Fuck my slutty ass like you want to." He growls

Baron shivers a little as Dean leans back into him, picking up his pace and snaking one arm around Dean's waist to keep him upright. "Careful what you wish for, little slut." He grits out, pace punishing and violent as he takes what he wants from Dean. He can't resist the urge to bite down hard on the back of Dean's neck and then again on his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but unmistakably marking him. He wishes vaguely that he had a knife to carve a warning into Dean's skin that he couldn't just laugh off.

The new more direct angle slams straight into Dean's prostate and the sharp pain of the harsh bite makes his thighs shake with need. "Fuck, please Alpha can I cum?" He begs, sloppy and uneven. The idea that he's going to cum untouched also hits him and that sends him spiraling even more. "Pleas, please, please can I cum Alpha?" 

The power of Dean's pleading washes over him in a hot rush. "Yes," he breathes against the bruises already blossoming on Dean's neck. "Cum like the needy little slut you are." He increases his pace, with quick brutal thrusts, though he's not quite there yet and knows he'll still be fucking Dean through his orgasm to finish himself.

Dean practically howls as he cums across the wooden bench. His whole body shakes and spasms with need. Baron's cock feels gigantic as his insides clamp down and pulse around it. "Thank you Alpha. Thank you for fucking me on you giant cock and giving me the pleasure of the house." He rambles as he spins down from his orgasm. He's fairly sure he's forgotten how to breathe.

The phrasing is strange, but the extra pressure on his cock and Dean's wanton moans are delicious. Baron's rhythm gets ragged and quick as he chases his own pleasure. He shifts Dean's arms and forces him forward again so that Baron can pull out as he cums, stripping off the condom and spilling across Dean's ass and back.

Dean can only make a series of moans and grunts as Baron uses him like a sex toy and then cums on him. He's not sure how long he's collapsed limply on the bench before he slowly manages to turn over and look up at Baron with heavy lidded eyes and a sated smirk. "Are you into post sex cuddling?" Dean asks quietly after a few minutes of just looking in Baron's disheveled body.

It takes Baron a moment to come back to himself and Dean's voice finally breaks the spell. He shakes himself slightly and fumbles the handcuff key out of his pants, which are still on. He moves forward to at least unlock the cuffs. "I can do cuddling, if you need cuddling. Not the best place for it though." He says, and his tone is less harsh than he meant it to be.

There are raw red rings around his wrists when Baron pulls the handcuffs off Dean's wrists. "Ummm do you mind?" Dean asks a little shyly. He isn't normally a big cuddler but after care is a thing and he needs it right now. "I can get dressed and we can probably find an abandoned couch in a dressing room." He offers as he starts to pull on his boxers and jeans without cleaning off Baron's cum.

Baron nods, catching Dean before he moves too far. His fingers tracing over the red welts on Dean's wrists. "You wanna shower first?" He asks, wishing he didn't sound so awkward, "Since we're here? I have gauze for your wrists too..."

Dean is momentarily taken aback by the softness in Baron's voice and the way the older man seems almost reverent with his bruised wrists. He still nods and let's Baron take him to the showers because even though he normally loves being covered in cum if it stays too long between your skin and your clothes it pretty much turns to glue. "Yeah, a shower would be great." He replies with his own softness in his voice.

Baron strips quickly and pulls Dean under the water with him, fighting his own conflict. "I don't fucking understand you at all." He finally admits as he grabs whatever soap is nearest to rub across Dean's shoulders and chest. His fingers linger over the bruising bite marks and the imprint of his hand at Dean's hips that looks like it might bruise as well.

Dean chuckles as Baron starts to clean away the lube, sweat, and cum from his body. "What do you mean? I thought running up to you wearing handcuffs was pretty clear." Dean replies with a cheeky smirk. He does join in on the group cleaning and starts in on washing Baron's chest in the way Roman likes so hopefully Baron likes it too.

"The way you-" Baron cuts himself off, trying to explain himself as the soap and water help him slowly wash drying cum from Dean's abs. "I could ruin you. Mark you up..." He licks his lips and lifts one of Dean's wrists up between them. "Worse than this. And you don't say a damn word about it. You just throw yourself at me..." He trails off, words failing to explain why he gives a shit about Dean's stupidity.

"Why I would I say stop when I'm enjoying it?" Dean asks with an amused grin. "I have a safe word for a reason. If you go too far I'll use it and then kick your ass if you don't stop." He adds since he can tell Baron's obviously concerned about it. He runs one of his own hands over the Bite mark on his shoulder. "Next time though, try to keep the bite marks to my thighs."

Baron eyes Dean, holding his body still under Dean's gentle touches and suddenly wanting to see what bites would look like on Dean's thighs. He lets his hands slide down Dean's back, pulling the man closer and turning them so the water can hit Dean's back. He tells himself this is entirely for purposes of washing the cum and lube off of him. "You're still looking for a next time." He says, voice low and dark. "And I still say that's a bad idea."

"Well, it may be a bad idea, but I don't hear you saying no." Dean replies as he carefully pushes in closer to Baron. He nuzzles his head in against Baron's throat and moans softly as Baron caresses and washes his back. "We can cuddle here too." He adds carefully so Baron doesn't spook and run off.

Dean Ambrose curling into him like a damn puppy should be ridiculous, but Baron just finds himself wrapping one arm around Dean's waist and stroking his back lightly. "I'm not saying no, but I'm also not the one with bloody wrists and shoulders covered in bite marks."

Baron holds Dean for a long moment, but being wet and standing while relaxing after a hard fuck is not actually ideal. "Let's dry off and then find somewhere to sit." He suggests, reaching up to ruffle Dean's hair. The man is significantly less irritating when he's soft and pliant like this.

\------------

After they're both clothed and curled up on a couch in one of the abandoned VIP rooms, Dean playfully runs his teeth down Baron's throat just for fun. "You know if you feel left out I can help you out with a few bite marks of your own..." His voice is a rough happy purr. There’s half a six-pack of beer forgotten under the small table by whoever used this room today, but Dean can’t be bothered to reach for it yet.

Baron shivers a little but shakes his head. "Not what I meant." He says, still petting Dean's hair, since he's decided that that is safe enough. “You're too easy. I could lose control around you." It's a start at saying what he needs to say, but he can’t finish the thought and instead leans over off the couch to nudging the beers into view, grabbing a bottle for himself. “You think it’s safe to steal these?”

“Meh, 'safe' is no fun anyway.” Dean laughs, stealing the first bottle from Baron’s fingers and making the man get another one for himself. "You keep saying I'm too easy. What does that mean? It's not like I'm dancing around you naked all the time." Dean questions as he snuggles into the petting. Dean takes a long pull on his beer, even at room temperature, he’s grateful for alcohol to lubricate the situation.

"Just that you go with things too easy." Baron tries to explain. "Like nothing can hurt you." He shrugs, stealing the first beer back from Dean just on principle before he shifts far enough to get another for himself. "You're gonna get really fucked over someday, despite all your safe words and everything."

"Are you planning on fucking me over Mr. Lone Wolf?" Dean asks with a chuckle. "It wouldn’t be the first time it’s bit me in the ass. I know the risks. Doesn't change that I ultimately want it." He answers honestly. 

Baron growls softly, "Not planning on it, but don't get why you're so ok with it." He doesn't mention Styles, but you'd have to be deaf and blind to not have noticed the tension backstage at the end of his feud with Dean. Knowing what he knows now, he wonders if it might have been something personal gone wrong. "The safe words..." He starts, trying to sounds casual. "It works for you? You remember to stop?"

Dean smirks and looks up at Baron, "Yeah, I mean when Ro and I went to the training house and before... sometimes things got a little out of control but after it was just second nature." He replies as he starts to run his fingertips over Baron's tattoos. They're so different from Roman's. "You like the pain of tattoos don't you?" 

Baron grins. "I like how they look. Makes people respect me." He shrugs, "And I never minded the pain. Surprises you don't have any, with as much as you like getting thrown around."

Dean chuckles and spins his fingers over the clock tattoo on Baron's bicep as if he could spin the hands of it around. "Roman says his tattoos are a story of his life and his accomplishments. They are important to his family and carrying on their heritage. They're important. I've never had anything I valued that much." Dean does his best to explain. "But maybe someday. I've been thinking about it? Would you want to watch me get a tattoo?" He adds teasingly

It's strange to hear Dean recite Roman's history, obviously something that he's heard and memorized over time. Baron shrugs, "It should be something that matters to you. Something you want with you forever. Or something beautiful." He nips lightly at Dean's earlobe. "Looks like you used to have piercings... did you like those?"

Dean groans and hides his face a little at the attention to his formally pierced ears. "Yeah, wore them for a while. I don't know. It ended up too dangerous for the ring and I got lazy." He confesses. "Thought about getting more when I was younger though."

"Yeah?" Corbin asks, draining his stolen beer and setting the bottle on the floor beside the couch. "Bet you'd look real pretty with a few piercings..." He says, nipping teasingly at the lobe and along the edge of Dean's ear since he seemed to like it. "Would be dangerous, though. Especially the way you fight."

Dean laughs softly at Baron's nibbling. "I could get silicone gauges... small ones so they don't get ripped out and they're soft. But there's a risk with everything. I don't know... a tattoo would be nice if guess. I know Ro would like it." Dean suddenly feels very odd speaking about Roman while he's wrapped up with Baron. Roman knows that he's sleeping with Baron but mostly because he worries it will scare Baron away.

"Mmm." Corbin agrees noncommittally, the image of silicone not as satisfying as the thought of metal against Dean's his pale skin. "What would you want tattooed?" He asks, "What have you been thinking of?" He's not acknowledging the talk of Roman right now, mostly because he has no idea what to say. He's obviously just the piece on the side here.

Dean purses his lips as he thinks about that. "It would have to be something on my wrist or my thighs. I don't know if I want something everyone can see on camera just yet." He answers. "I have this weird idea of just getting like one line wrapped around my wrist. Something simple and unimportant like that."

Baron smirks a little bit. "Might be hard to keep playing the good boy if everyone could see fresh ink on your skin." He can't see a single line being beautiful, but everyone has their own meaning to things like that. "Something at your wrist would at least be protected when you wrap your hands for matches. Would hurt like a bitch while it was healing though."

"A little pain just make some things better." Dean replies with a shrug. He stays still for a little while in Baron's arms and lets the calmness of sex and aftercare and closeness wash over him. He feels more grounded than he's been in days. After a while though he finishes his beer and stands up to head out. Before Baron can get up though he leans in and kisses Baron soft and chaste on the lips. "Next time we should just use one of our hotel rooms. See you around." He says with a wink before heading out the door to grab his gear.

Dean Ambrose quiet and calm and curled up on his lap while joking about pain and tattoos is a confusing combination. Baron finds himself with more to think about than he expected when Dean leaves. "See you." He says dumbly to the closing door, lips still tingling with a kiss that he was never intending to let happen. After a moment he shakes himself out of his reverie and stands up, pulling his usual attitude back around himself before he heads back to his hotel.

\------------

Bonus - Dean and Roman check in by text:

[Roman: You looked good this week, babe. Glad that title's staying where it belongs.]

[Dean: Thanks! It's hard work but worth it. I did the handcuff thing on Baron. He was... receptive.]

[Roman: Oh yeah? You look hot as hell fighting that way. He take good care of you?]

[Dean: Yeah, he made me take a shower after and we even cuddled some. He was pretty awkward but he really had a thing for my old piercing holes.]

[Roman: Good. Didn't like that he left you last time, as much fun as we had on that call.]

[Roman: The piercings were dangerous. You definitely looked more like a punk with them in though. Bet he likes that.]

[Dean: I miss you.]

[Dean: I know we said we would just tough it out until mania but fuck I miss you.]

[Roman: Miss you too. I'm sorry, babe.]

[Dean: I think I might get a tattoo.]

[Roman: Really? After you held out through all those times of Seth whining about how cool they are?]

[Dean: Seth always wanted me to get some dumb ass symbols or words. I think I figured out what I want now.]

[Roman: Well, he's Seth. What are you thinking?]

[Dean: I was thinking of maybe just a simple line or two around my wrist. Something I could cover up with my wraps. Like the first two lines of a tribal like yours.]

[Roman: Fuck, baby. I really want to kiss you right now.]

[Roman: That really means a lot. You'd really do that?]

[Dean: Yeah, of course big man. I mean it's not like I can wear a collar everywhere or a wedding band so I might as well write you on my skin somehow. ]

[Dean: Wish I could kiss you too!]

[Roman: I love you. The thought of that ink on your skin forever... I want to be there when it happens.]

[Dean: I love you too. And you will be. We can get it after Mania.]

[Roman: Gotta board my flight. I miss you. Be safe. I'm glad he's taking care of you. Let me know if anyone needs their ass kicked.]

[Dean: I promise I will big man. Travel safe. You're first in line.]


End file.
